Misery
by KalelKitten
Summary: She was just a normal girl who's dream was to be free... And she would do anything to accompish that dream... "I wanted out. I knew it would be dangerous to do so, but I didn't care... I didn't care about the infected. I just wanted out. I could get out, I could break out of this horrible cage of a life... I could be free, and I would." rating may change. ACCEPTING OC'S
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! First off, I should give a sorry and an explanation about why I deleted all me unfinished stories... Well, the truth is the I was going through a somewhat rough period and had no motivation to continue them. I was very unhappy with some things and I just needed some time, and a new start. It's been a bit, but I've pushed myself up and dusted myself off, and I'm ready to write!

Also please put oc's in a PM only!

**PLEASE READ**

I just made a tumblr account so please follow me on their! :D I will most likely be putting things from my stories on their :)

_Here is my Tumblr account __(remove spaces)-_ krazedkalel . tumblr . com

I'm thinking of making a twitter account as well... It could be for the people who like my stories and want updates on them and what not... If you think I should please tell me, also tell me if there is anything else I could sign up for like twitter or tumblr... :)

* * *

It seemed to be a quiet day in the small district, not many distractions to keep me occupied as I sat on the floor of my small room. There wasn't much importance for this room other than to sleep. All it had was a bed, a dresser, and a small book shelf filled with all the random items I have collected throughout the years. I ran my hands through my long and wavy brown hair as I sighed. I knew this would be just another boring and useless day in which nothing would be accomplished.

I lifted my body off the floor and begin to walk out the room and downstairs toward the living room where my family was passing each other in a rush. My mom spots me and smiles. "Oh hi honey, sorry, we're all running late today." I sat down at the table where a plate of food was waiting for me.

"Are you almost ready?" My dad asks me as he puts his boots on. "Ready for what?" I ask him as I grab the fork. "School Kalel, You have school." My mom answers for him.

"No I don't, It's a weekend." I answer with a mouth full of food. "it's Wednesday." My brother says with a small laugh.

Ignoring him, I turn to my mom. "There's no point in going, there's only eight people in there, and all we do is solve math problems. None of that is relevant in life." My mom softly grabs my shoulder. "Promise me you'll go, you don't need to be missing anymore." She pleads. "Besides," My dad says. "That stuff is relevant in life, you just don't know it yet." I stand up from the table and head to the kitchen to wash my plate. "Okay, fine."

"Oh, shit we're late." My brother says as he opens the door. My mom and dad both kiss my forehead before returning to the front door. "Hurry up and get ready okay honey?" My mom says before closing the door behind her.

I ran back up to my room to get dressed. I digged around my drawers before finding a black long sleeve shirt, and a fitted maroon shirt to go over it. I quickly pulled those on along with a pair of skinny jeans and brown combat boots. I strapped on my brown wrist watch and put on my dads dog tags that were given to me. I ran back down stairs, Tugging on my brown military style jacket,and grabbing my military green grunge backpack before shutting the door behind me.

I quickly put my hair into a messy side braid as I walked toward the small building that was used for educational purposes. I never understood school, and I hated every bit of it. There was only a total of eight people in there, with me being the youngest by a whole three years.

We never did what I wanted to do in there, which was to learn about the past, before the virus outbreak that changed the world for what it used to be. The only person who would tell me anything was my brother, who didn't remember too much due to his young age. It's like no one wanted anything to to with the past,like the past was somehow a bad thing, worse than now.

I started running when I heard the late bell ring. I rushed into the classroom and stopped when I noticed everyone had their attention on me. I walked to my seat in the back of the small classroom as the teacher glared at me. "we'll it's nice of you to actually show up to class for once Kalel, We were just about to start the semester test." Mrs. Brookes said as she passed out the papers to each of us.

I stared at the test for about fifteen minutes before picking up my pencil. I glanced up at the clock before rolling my eyes, I still had to be in here for another two hours.

I sighed.

I fought my thoughts, but my thoughts won. My mom said I had to come to school, she never said I had to stay.

I quickly raised my hand. "Yes Kalel?" Mrs. Brookes said as she stopped grading. "May I go to the bathroom?" She sighed and motioned toward the door.

I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the door. As soon as I left the school building, I made a run for it. I climbed one of the trees nearest of the gate and hid there. The tree was too small to see over the gates, but I would just imagine what it looked like. I would just imagine climbing over those gates and becoming free.

I hid in that tree for as long as I could stand it. I hated being caged up like an animal, not being able to roam free.

I wanted out.

I knew it would be dangerous to do so, but I didn't care... I didn't care about the infected. I just wanted out.I sat up from the tree and looked around. before jumping down and running home.

I could get out, I could break out of this horrible cage of a life... I could be free.

And I would.

* * *

Name:Kalel Marie Emerson

Age:16

Birthday:April 21

Gender: Female

Race:White, with a hint of Hispanic and Japanese

Sexuality:straight

Religion:none, she doesn't focus on the "higher Powers"

Height/Weight:5'5 and around 118-120 pounds

Skin:she has a light skin tone, but not pasty white, clear skin

Body:she has a skinny/curvy body type with slight/normal muscles for a female

Eye Color:piercing blue

Hair:she has long(to the end of her back) wavy brown hair with side swept bangs.

Personality:She is a very kind girl. She is very curious about the world. She is very brave and at times can become slightly angry at things. She is pretty insecure about herself and has some trust issues. she is very sweet and outgoing, bubbly, but is wary of people at first, but warms up easily. She is blunt and likes to be sarcastic. She is a puzzle though and very hard to figure out what she is really is the crazy, loud, fun friend to be around. She can make anyone happy on their worst days just by smiling or laughing. With people she hates, she won't talk to them unless needed or if they talk to her first. She loves to insult them back, and be sarcastic. she will tell them how it is, and isn't afraid to fight. She knows how to use weapons, and isn't afraid to do what she has to to.

Strengths:Hate, Family, Promises, organized, leader skills, Alertness, Boldness, fearlessness

Weaknesses:Family, Her crush, Love, difficult, has trouble trusting others at times

Likes:Music, Her family, clothes, tea, animals, drinking, running, being healthy, being brave

Dislikes:bugs, rats, being alone, the darkness, death, rejection

Fears:dying, Being alone, death in general, the future, she fears the unknown within her. We all have a monster within us. she fears, that she'll go crazy.

Friends:Stan, Kyle, Kenny, OC's, Red, Cartman(somewhat)

Enemies:Wendy(somewhat), Bebe(somewhat), the enemies of the story

Love Interest(why?):Stan, He is sweet, cute, and will do anything to protect her. He tries his hardest to keep her up and going.

Talents:singing, playing piano and guitar, guns/other weaponry, fighting, running

Non-Talents:cooking, trusting others,building things, staying positive about things without help

(Rate 1/10 1 being bad)

Weapon Skills:10 (dad was in the marine corps, a cop, and went hunting a lot and taught her a few things)

Medical Skills:6 (mom was a nurse)

Leadership Skills:7 (can stand up in a crowd and lead them on)

Cooking Skills:1 (she could burn water)

Building Skills:2 (it's not her thing)

Technology Skills:4 (she is average)

Fitness Skills:8 (her running and her dad teaching her about fitness)

Theme song(optional):The killers-Human

Favorite items:Her dads dog tags, and a photo of her and her family

Opinion on "Them":she has a strong hatred for them. She want to stop all of them.

Outfit for combat/survival(at least one for each):

Summer:A flowy grey tank top, skinny jeans, and black converse. Her dads dog tags around her neck, Her military green grunge backpack, a brown wrist watch, and a black gun and knife holster on her right leg. Her hair is in a cute messy side braid with her bangs down.

Winter:A fitted black long sleeve with a fitted maroon t-shirt over it. Skinny jeans, brown combat boots, and a brown military style jacket, military dads dog tags around her neck, Her military green grunge backpack, a brown wrist watch, and a black gun and knife holster on her right leg. Her hair is in a cute messy side braid with her bangs down.

Grade:senior 12th

Weapon:swat k mini, .45, compound bow, Fire Ax, 9 mm Silenced Pistol, and a hunting knife

Family:Mom-Sarah Dad-Joshua older Brother-Colton

History: She was born during the apocalypse along with many others. All her life she has lived with her family in a closed off, and highly guarded district. She has never left those guarded gates and has lived her whole life with the small population of 238. She is the youngest in her colony of people and the most curious of them all. She has always wondered what it would be like to escape through the gates and adventure out into the world. Her mom works as a nurse in the colony and her dad as a guard along with Her older brother by 12 years who also works as a guard. She hates the strick colony and wishes that everything was different. Her mom is always strick toward Kalel for her safety, she will never let Kalel venture out anywhere, and her dad is more or less the same. Although her dad has taught her about combat and survival incase the colony would somehow fall apart. Her brother though, would always tell her stories about when he was little and everything was normal. Those stories gave her curiosity about the past.

* * *

Your turn :)

Name:

Age(from 15-17):

Birthday:

Gender:

Race:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Height/Weight:

Skin:

Body:

Eye Color:

Hair:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Interest(why?):

Talents:

Non-Talents:

(Rate 1/10 1 being bad)

Weapon Skills:

Medical Skills:

Leadership Skills:

Cooking Skills:

Building Skills:

Technology Skills:

Fitness Skills:

Theme song:

Favorite items:

Opinion on "Them":

Opinion on my OC(please be descriptive):

Outfit for combat survival(at least one for each):

Summer:

Winter:

Grade:

Activities:

Weapon(s):

Family:

History:

Infected suggestions(any ideas will help!):

Other suggestions:

Should there be s.e.x?(I've never written it before, but tell me if you think there should be):

Anything else?:


	2. short thing

Hello everyone, I'm doing this small update, that will be deleted soon, on this story to tell you why this story hasn't been updated...

So, First things first, my computer crashed on me so I am no longer able to get to a computer as often as I would like.

Second, I'm moving. My family has to be out of where we live by April 1 due to the new owners of the apartments being Assholes and kicking everyone who has kids out...

This is the reason why I have not updated...

BUT THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE! I PROMISE!

It is just being put on hold until I am able to sort some things out... Please don't be too upset with me.

Thank you guys for being patient, thank you guys for being kind, and I will see you as soon as possible with a new chapter.


End file.
